Bipolar Disorder
by Lovendork
Summary: A spirit detective with the spirits of a demon slayer and a full-fledged demon inside of her is hired to help Yusuke and the rest of the team with the Dark Tournament. But, she's being hunted by a demon herself. How will things turn out?
1. Miyabi and Akio

_Reality approaches now, frantically._ _What I want is to find my place in life and my self-worth,_ _taking who I've been up until today..._

_- Rinbu-Revolution from Revolutionary Girl Utena_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ms. Takahashi, we've found some something in your daughter's lung that will cause some problems for her in the near future. It doesn't look good for her."<em>

_The woman he was talking to looked up from her magazine, her face displaying an immediate fearful look from the doctor's sudden words. "W-What..?" She gave him a look of disbelief, not wanting to believe something could be wrong with her three-year old daughter. "What is it?"_

_The doctor gave her a grim look. "It's a certain type of cancer, her lungs are failing."_

_Looking down at her hands in her lap, a woman bit her lip lightly, waiting for the doctor to continue his horrendous news. Her black bangs hid her sorrowful blue eyes as she sat in the chair, trembling slightly from the fear and anxiety she felt. She had just adopted her daughter, Chisato Takahashi, a little more than two years ago; when the girl was just an infant. She was unabke to have children of her own, so the little girl was the closest thing she could ever come to having a child of her own._

"_Normally, I would say that we should perform surgery right away." The doctor continued. "But, it seems that she's had this for some time now. It's too late..."_

_The woman shook her head, refusing to believe his words. "But, she just started having problems with breathing a few days ago! How could she have had this for that long?"_

"_Cancer is sometimes like that, Ms. Takahashi. The symptoms take time to appear." He gave her a sympathetic look. "It's unfair, I know. But, she has two months to live. I'm sorry."_

_It took a good minute before she finally registered what he said, burying her face in her hands after a few minutes of silence, letting tears flow from her eyes as she cried silently. "No..." She whispered into her hands. "I can't believe it..."_

_Outside of the hospital, no one could notice spirits peeking inside at the two talking. A male and a female. The male peered in, rubbing his chin as if trying to think of something. "Miyabi..." He beckoned, looking to the female spirit. The female, apparently named Miyabi, scoffed and crossed her arms in a haughty manner._

"_Must you try to do every good deed, taijiya?" She gave a disapproving look, shaking her head, not having time for what he had on his mind. Then again, they were spirits. What else did they have time for? "I swear..."_

_The man ignored her words and looked back inside the hospital, gliding his transparent body through the window to get a closer view of the situation._

"_Kwnfcdlnfrihnvj!" Miyabi silently freaked out and followed after him. "Akio, be careful!" She ordered, looking around quickly. "You know the more aware humans can see us, you idio–"_

"_Quiet, woman." The spirit named Akio sent a small glare to his fellow spirit, meaning no harm by his words, but wanted to get his point through that he wanted silence._

_Miyabi huffed, turning her head away stubbornly and mumbled a few words. "You don't tell me to be quiet..."_

_Akio listened to the doctor comfort the woman named Takahashi, watching her cry for her daughter more hysterically now than the quiet sobs she emitted moments ago. He turned back to Miyabi once again, his face serious. "Let's save her daughter. If we connected our spirit energy with hers, we could heal her and save her life."_

_Miyabi rolled her eyes. "As. I. Said. Before." She spoke slowly as if she were talking to a monkey...not that a monkey needed to be talked slowly to. "Why do you have to do every good deed? Yes, we need to find a host body, but I was sort of expecting it to be a strong demon's body and not some little human child's!"_

_Akio raised his eyebrow. "A good deed wouldn't hurt for you to do now and then, youkai." He chuckled when the woman gave him a hard glare, hearing her growl._

_Miyabi turned away from the scene, flicking some hair out of her face with her finger. "Hmph. Fine, whatever you wish, princess."_

_The other spirit ignored her last word and smirked. He then transformed into a sort of aura, as did she. "I knew you'd agree." _

"_Yeah, yeah..."_

_Strange singing was suddenly heard in the background. "It's fun to wash your hands! It's fun to wash your hands!"_

"It's fun to wash your hands! It's fun to wash your hands!"

Sitting up from her bed, Chisato Takahashi scratched her head and yawned. Where was that awful music coming from? "What the hell...?" She mumbled sleepily, slowly realizing that it was her TV that was emitting the horrible music. She noticed a little girl was sitting at the foot of her bed, the child's eyes glued to the TV as she watched some kid's show. "Reina, what are you doing here so early?" Chisato questioned, getting out of her bed to go into the bathroom. She glanced at the clock on the wall as she passed it. It was 7:50am on a Saturday morning. Why wasn't she still asleep? "I thought your mom was supposed to drop you off at 3pm?"

A cheeky smile grew on the face of the little girl. "Mom had to work early, so she dropped me off a few minutes ago!"

_Babysitting on a Saturday morning? Jeez... _Chisatothought as she rolled her eyes at her six-year old cousin and closed the bathroom door, walking over to the sink to brush her teeth. "Why does she have to work so early on Saturday?" She questioned after she rinsed her mouth out, reaching for her towel to wash her face. "Did her boss finally realize that she started the rumor that his wife is a troll?"

"Huh?" She heard Reina say from behind the door. "It's not Saturday, it's Friday. And, no, mom says he's...dense. Whatever that means."

There was a pregnant pause before Reina heard her older cousin shout. "WHAAAT? IT'S FRIDAY?"

The little girl snickered. "Yep." She answered simply. She didn't need to look away from the TV to know that Chisato had burst out of the bathroom to get some clothes, hearing her go back in and jump in the shower. "You have to drop me off at school, your mom went to work already."

Chisato burst out of the bathroom again, in her school uniform, gathering all of her school books and stuffed them in her bag. "I'm going to be late for school myself! Holy crap!"

She grabbed the little girl like a football, safely securing her under her arm and ran downstairs, grabbing Reina's backpack that was next to the front door on her way. She ran outside and locked the door, in lightening speed, running to Reina's school first.

"'havefunatschoolohwaitIdon'tcareifyoudonowIgottago!" Chisato shouted back to Reina as she went ahead to her own school.

Reina stood, dumbfounded, at her elementary school's entrance as she watched her cousin leave. "Uh...What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Chisato sighed, sinking down in her chair at her desk. "Made it..." She breathed out. Looking up, she saw all the students chatting with each other, tossing around their math books, and doing everything else besides actually opening a book. "Good thing class starts late." She looked around to see if there were any teachers nearby and took a comic book out of her backpack. "Might as well get some fun in before school starts." She giggled at something funny that one of the comic book characters said, biting her lip after so no one could hear her.<p>

"You better shut up right now, guys!" Chisato looked up to see her fellow classmate, Kazuma Kuwabara, being teased by his friends about some kitten he had adopted. "You just won't understand how cute kittens are until you've had one!"

She couldn't help but grin. Chisato had somewhat of a crush on the orange haired loudmouth and it would be fairly obvious if anyone in the school ever paid attention. She had always admired how he was able to say whatever was on his mind and how he was a prideful (maybe too prideful) man of honor, despite his outward thug appearance.

Chisato found herself gazing at Kuwabara's arguing, not aware of the person behind her. "Ms. Takahashi, is that a comic book in your hand?" A deep voice inquired.

Panicking suddenly, Chisato stuffed the comic back in her school bag and looked up to see who the voice came from. It was just her friend, Saki Yajima, with a grin on her face. "Haha, fooled you!" Saki proclaimed as she sat down in the seat next to her. "You were like this!" She mimicked Chisato's hurried movements, laughing.

Chisato glared at Saki, resisting the urge to bash her own head into her desk from embarrassment and frustration. "Very funny." She said, sarcastically. "There's a whole bunch of students in this building, why must you torment your own best friend?"

Saki shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "It's funnier, I guess. Don't you like funny things?" She gestured towards Kuwabara. "I mean, you are in love with _him_."

A blush crept up on Chisato's face, which the girl shook off. "I'm not in love with Kuwabara!" She defended, bringing her voice down to a whisper. "He's just very admirable..."

"Yeah, right." Saki didn't believe a word her friend said and sat up straight in her desk, seeing the teacher finally step into the classroom.

Chisato took out her notebook and pencil, sneaking another glance at Kuwabara. Okay, so maybe it wasn't just admiration. It was just a really, really, huge crush.

* * *

><p>"Chissa, honey?" Rika Takahashi, Chisato's mother, called out from the bathroom. "Can you get dinner started? I'm dying my hair."<p>

Chisato looked up from her homework, smiling since her mother just gave her a reason to stop doing it. "Sure, mom!" She stood up from her desk, stretching a bit and walked downstairs. She spotted Reina in the living room, watching cartoons as always. "Reina, when is your mom picking you up?"

Reina sent a glare at the older girl from over her shoulder. "What? Can't wait to get rid of me?" She stuck out her tongue childishly, making Chisato walk over and give her a little noggie.

"Yeah, that's it." Chisato snickered, before taking her hand off of Reina's head and grinning. "I kid, I kid. I want to know because I'm about to cook dinner and want to know if you're going to stay to eat."

Reina smoothed her hair out, turning back to the TV. A few seconds of silence passed before she spoke again. "More like staying the night, your mom told me that my mom was having a guy friend over and I had to stay here." She brought her legs up to her chest, not looking too unhappy about what she just said, but didn't look content either.

Chisato's eyes widened a bit, then she nodded slowly. Reina's mom was a bit of a spinster. She loved Reina dearly, but she was still a single and young 23-year old (having Reina when she was only 17), liking to go out at night and bring her boyfriends home. So, Reina would often stay over at Chisato's house.

Chisato bent down beside her little cousin and smiled gently, patting her back. "Want me to make macaroni and chicken nuggets? Mom won't mind."

Reina turned to look at her, a smile finally on her face. "And ice cream for dessert?" She asked. Chisato laughed a little and nodded.

"Yep!"

"Okay, I can't wait!" Chisato ruffled Reina's hair and stood back up, going into the kitchen to fix the food.

* * *

><p>"<em>That child's mother is a harlot, I swear." <em>A feminine voice inside Chisato's head declared.

_Miyabi, that's no way to talk about my aunt! _Chisato responded in defense.

"_You know I'm right. Didn't she sleep with every boyfriend she had ever had?"_

…_...Yeah._

"_See? I'm right!"_

"_**She's not a harlot, but she needs to take care of the child better."**_ A new voice said.

_Well, at least Akio agrees with me._

"_**And she needs to close her legs. Miyabi's right."**_

"_Ha!"_

Chisato fell dramatically, getting back up.

_No comment..._

The conversation ended and neither Miyabi nor Akio said anymore. Chisato was used to her guardians, Akio and Miyabi, speaking to her in her head. They were apart of her and had been apart of her ever since she was a baby. She was careful not to speak out loud to them, for fear of people thinking she was crazy. She used to think she was crazy, until Akio explained to her who they were when she was six-years old. They were traveling spirits, who couldn't move on to the next life. Akio said they couldn't move on because a demon had trapped them, binding them to the living world. They needed a host body to track down and destroy that demon, which Chisato didn't find too exciting. They chose her, not just because she was dying, but because she also had high spirit awareness and could always see demons and spirits. Though Chisato always wondered why didn't they just choose a strong demon instead.

As she waited for chicken nuggets to cook in the oven, Chisato looked around the kitchen, making sure no one saw what she was about to do.

_I have to do this quickly. Mom should be coming out of the bathroom any minute._ She thought, peeking out of the kitchen before going back over to the counter. She took one last glance behind her before picking up a potato chip bag, grinning and slowly opening the bag. She brought a chip to her mouth, feeling giddy inside from the anticipation. _Come to mama!_

"I see you!" She froze when she heard those words. "You're going to spoil your appetite, you know!" The voice didn't sound like her mother's or Reina's though.

Chisato turned to see who spoke, a silent gasp emitting from her. "Botan?"

The blue haired girl floating on an oar outside smiled at her. "Yep, it's me!" She tapped on the window. "Now let me in, please."

She floated in when Chisato opened the window, hopping off the oar and landed on her feet. "Then again, you might want to get a quick snack in." Botan continued. "Because I have to take you to Koenma's right away!"

"Right away?" Chisato's eye widened. She knew Botan because Koenma had sent the blue haired grim reaper to spy on Chisato after they learned that the demon Miyabi and the demon slayer Akio had taken refuge in the teenage girl's body. Botan brought Chisato to Koenma and after she explained why they were sharing a body with her, he offered her a job as spirit detective so he could keep a close watch on them. Normally, she wouldn't have agreed, but when Miyabi and Akio fuzed with her their powers transferred to her also. She wouldn't say their powers were great, since she herself hadn't learned them all yet, but it was enough to kill lower class demons. Her first mission was breaking up a human brothel that was run by demons. After completing that mission, her eyes sure weren't virgin anymore.

Botan stole a potato chip for herself and munched on it before speaking again. "Yes. Koenma wants to give you another mission."

Chisato nodded. "Okay, just let me tell my mom that I'm leaving."

The spirit guide agreed and watched as Chisato hurried out of the kitchen, only to be stopped by a little girl. Botan's eyes widened, hoping the girl couldn't see her.

"Chissa..." The little girl started, then pointed to Botan. "Who's that?" Botan sweatdropped. So the girl did see her...

"Oh, uh..." Chisato scratched her head, trying to think of an excuse. "This is my friend...from glee club?"

Reina raised an eyebrow. "Your friend from glee club – although you said you hate the glee club – who wears a kimono and carries around a stick thing?"

Chisato nodded slowly. "...Yep. And, we're going out, so tell mom that I have to go to a club meeting and dinner is ready." She quickly shuffled her cousin back in the living room, not giving her time to say anything else. "Okay? Got it? Bye!" She hurried back in the kitchen to Botan.

"She can see me?" Botan squeaked like a mouse.

Chisato sweatdropped as she laughed nervously. "I guess so...Heheh." She hopped on Botan's oar, not wanting to continue the conversation any longer. "Let's go before she comes back in here, she's nosey!"

Botan gathered her wits and nodded. "Right!" She flew the oar out off the window and away from Chisato's house. "Hold on tight!"

* * *

><p>"So, we need another fighter for the Dark Tournament?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow at the 'baby' in front of him. "But, where are we gonna get another fighter?"<p>

"I already have someone in mind." Koenma answered. "There's another spirit detective besides you and shes agreed to help fight in the tournament."

"She?" Kuwabara didn't know if he heard what Koenma had just said very well. He respected women, but he wasn't a fan of women fighting in such things like the Dark Tournament, where they would have to fight men.

Botan appeared in front of the carrot top. "Yes, it's a 'she'! Girls can fight too, you know." She waved her finger in a 'tsk tsk' gesture.

"I know!" Kuwabara defended loudly on instinct, making Botan scurry away. "I mean, there's gonna be a lot of demon guys there and she's gotta fight 'em." He put his hands in his pockets and suddenly a scene with falling rose petals appeared behind him. "I couldn't bear to see a man lay hands on a woman. Women being so delicate and all."

Yusuke punched Kuwabara out of the scene. "Shut up, we need her if we have to get another fighter." He left the carrot top twitching on the floor. "Besides, she's probably a demon like Kurama and Hiei, so she can hold her own against the other demons."

"Well, she's not." Koenma answered dryly, making Yusuke fall dramatically to the floor.

"SHE'S NOT?" The spirit detective pulled himself together and stared at Koenma with wide eyes. "Then she's human?"

Koenma nodded, continuing. "She is, but two spirits posses her body; the demon Miyabi and the demon slayer Akio. I know that may sound strange, but they possessed her because they needed a host body and found her to be the best choice."

"Interesting." The conversation now sparked Kurama's interest. "Weren't Miyabi and Akio found dead together? Many assumed that they killed each other, since Akio spent years hunting Miyabi down. Why would they work together and posses a human girl's body?"

"Yes, but apparently they were hunted down and whoever killed them bound their spirits to the living world. They can't pass on until the person who did that to them was killed, so they needed a host body to exact revenge."

"And this girl is on the good guys team?" Yusuke crossed his arms, now serious.

"Of course, she's been a spirit detective for about as long as you have. You can trust her. Miyabi may be...unsavory and Akio may be unpredictable, but this girl herself has never shown any sign of betrayal."

Kuwabara, who had since picked himself up off the floor, spoke up. "So, when do we meet her?"

"She'll meet you on the boat to the Dark Tournament. Although, you and Yusuke have already met her, Kuwabara."

The two boys' eyes widened and their minds thought of all the possible human women who could be her. It couldn't be Keiko or Shizuru, right? "What? Really? Who is she?" Yusuke asked.

Koenma could've told them now, it would've been the professional thing to do, but he found pleasure in their confused and shocked faces. He decided to make them wait. "You'll see her when you meet on the boat."

Yusuke glared at Koenma and kicked nothing in particular with his foot. "Dumb binky breath, making us wait..."

Kurama smiled at Yusuke's impatience then looked to Hiei, who had been quiet throughout the whole thing. "What do you think about this, Hiei?"

The red-eyed demon glanced up at him before shrugging. "Human women should stick to staying at home, not fighting demons."

Knowing Hiei would say this, Kurama chuckled lightly. "I'm curious about who she is." He confessed. "I doubt it's Keiko or Shizuru, but it seems to be someone that Yusuke and Kuwabara know. I guess we will have to wait and see."

"Hn."

The four of them didn't have much of a selection when it came to human women – or women period – that they knew. So, it made them all the more anxious to meet this mystery detective. But, like Koenma and Kurama said, they had to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> So, I'm back after a looong hiatus. I've gotten into Jpop/Kpop, so that's dominated my life all of this time. I'm a bit rusty, so don't be afraid to ~nicely~ criticize my grammar and how I write. But, no flames. I hope the chapter looks fine, the site messed with it a bit when I uploaded it . If you're wondering why I didn't just have Chisato come in and meet Yusuke and the rest of them, it's too cliché. It seems like almost every OC has that entrance where they meet in Koenma's office, so I thought I'd do something different and wait until for the next chapter for them to meet.

If you're curious about Akio and Miyabi, I won't say much right now, but Akio was a human demon slayer and Miyabi was a trouble-making elemental demon he used to hunt. Now, they have to work together to exact revenge on the person who killed them, so they can finally rest in peace.

But anyway, here's the apply part. I need people to apply to be Chisato's opponents in the tournament. I need ten applications and those that I don't use for the tournament, I'll use for a cameo appearance later on in the story. Here's the application:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Type of demon:

Personality: (two words, like 'evil/cruel' or something like that)

Background: (only one paragraph is needed for this, not too long)

Do they have a personal reason to fight Chisato? (Do they have a problem with Chisato, Akio, or Miyabi? If yes, please explain)

**Note:**

"_Talking like this is Miyabi speaking."_

"_**Talking like this is Akio speaking."**_

_Italics means either Chisato's speaking to Akio or Miyabi in her mind, thinking, or dreaming._

'Taijiya' means slayer.

'Youkai' means demon.


	2. Chisato

Chisato wrinkled her nose under the black mask that she wore as she stepped into the demon camp site. What she smelled was undeniable and it was one thing that she hated about being around demons.

Some of them had a horrible stench that made her skin crawl.

She remembered it vividly from her mission at the brothel. The stench was all over the place and it wasn't something she could've gotten away from by simply killing them. Chisato had to go undercover as one of their human slaves, which meant that she had to put up with the demons for a while. Fortunately for her, she never got to the point where she had a client, she just had to disguise herself until she found out who their leader was. But, during that time she had to be touched in private places by those demons for a sort of 'inspection' that they did. Needless to say, the smell of them was embedded in her mind – and these demons smelled just like them.

_Let's see...Where is my team. _Chisato thought as she looked around the camp. All the demons were waiting for the boat to the tournament to arrive. The captain came to announce that the ship had arrived, so surely her team was there already.

"You mean this little guy? He's even smaller than Hiei!" An unforgettable voice shouted.

_It's Kuwabara..._She noticed most of the demons had gathered to stare at five attention grabbing people. It was Yusuke and his team.

"_**Ah, like Koenma said, the demons Hiei and Kurama have joined the spirit detective in his quest."**_ Chisato sensed amusement in Akio's voice. **_"This is going to be interesting."_**

Chisato raised an eyebrow, feeling a bit too intimidated by the stares to go over there just yet. _I guess so. From what you told me about them, I'm kind of glad they're on our team._

"_Well, what are you waiting for, princess?" _Chisato jumped a little when Miyabi called her out. _"That's your team of trouble makers, go over there and join them."_

"_**Yes, I agree. Let's get this done with."**_

Chisato would've glared, but had no one to glare too unless she could glare at herself. _Uh...I'm just analyzing the situation is all._

"_What a bad lie. Tsk Tsk."_

"_**Your shyness is your weakness, girl."**_

She growled a little, causing a few demons beside her to move away and look at her like she was crazy. _Hey! Is this 'Gang up on Chisato' day or something? _She composed herself, giving an innocent look to those demons.

The demons backed away slowly and scurried away to another part of the group. "Crazy broad!" One of them yelled.

Chisato scowled silently. _Look at what you made me do. Now they think I'm crazy._

"Hey, where's our sixth fighter supposed to be?" Yusuke suddenly asked, turning towards the big group of demons and looking through them. "All I see is ugly demons. You don't think she's ugly and just looks like one of them, do you?"

Although the question was not directed at her, Chisato huffed as though Yusuke really did think she'd be ugly. She walked up to the group and put her hands on hands on her waist. "Your sixth fighter is right here, Urameshi." She declared, feeling their attention upon her.

"So...it's you." Kuwabara stared at her, trying to figure out who she was behind her mask.

Chisato could hear Miyabi scoff. _"Oh, so you get a backbone when your beauty is under question? Typical human girl."_

_Well, he asked where I was._ Chisato defended.

Yusuke and the rest of the fighters examined her up and down, from her dark hair that was in two thick braids at the sides of her head to her calf-high black boots. They didn't recognize her at all. And the mask didn't make it any easier for them, even though it didn't cover her whole face.

She couldn't help but grin, trying not to snicker at their confused faces. "Don't remember me, Urameshi?" She couldn't blame Yusuke. They didn't live too far from each other other and his mother hung out with her mother and aunt, so they saw each other a lot during their childhood. But, like her mother said _'People who are friends in childhood will grow apart at some point'. _Chisato and Yusuke stopped talking when they began junior high. Chisato made a female best friend, Saki, and Yusuke got closer to Keiko.

"Wait..." The spirit detective suddenly remembered something. "What did you call me?"

_(Flashback)_

"_Let's play martial arts tournament, Yusuke!" A much younger Chisato dragged a boy out of her mother's house, smiling. They were both just eight years old at the time, playing outside like they usually did when their mothers gathered to talk._

_The boy, Yusuke, scratched his cheek with a cocky grin. "You sure you want to? Idon't know, Chissa. You're a girl."_

_The girl returned his grin. "In martial arts tournaments, boys fight girls. From now on until playtime is over, we're enemies, Urameshi!" She faked that line from a martial arts that they just finished watching, getting into a pose one of the characters did._

_Yusuke did the same, getting the main character's fighting pose. "Heh, 'Urameshi', huh? You never called me that before. You're on, Takahashi!"_

_Of course, they never did get the chance to fight, their mothers broke up the fight before they landed one punch. But, from that day on, they playfully called each other by their last names._

"Urameshi!" Chisato said again, knowing that Yusuku finally recognized her.

Yusuke looked at her with wide eyes for a moment, finally grinning. "Takahashi!" He laughed at the remembrance. "Damn, I didn't expect to see you here, not that I'm complaining."

Kurama looked at the two with slight confusion. "Old friends, I take it?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yep, I used to hang around with her until she got jealous of Keiko and stopped talking to me." He snickered when Chisato glared at him. "What? That's not what happened?"

She landed a punch on Yusuke's head, an angry vein showing up on her forehead. "No, that's not what happened!" She steamed, still glaring at her old friend. He gave her an innocent look, rubbing the forming lump on his head.

"Wait, I'm lost." Kuwabara gave them both an utterly confused look that Chisato found adorable. "Takahashi? It can't be Chisato Takahashi from school, right?"

Chisato turned to him with a sudden smile, not that anyone could see it. Yusuke took that as an opportunity and stuck his tongue out at her. She took off her mask, letting them all see her whole face. "It's me, Kuwabara." She admitted, then smiled. "Didn't think I could fight?"

Kuwabara's jaw dropped like Chisato was the last person he expected. "Not really. You always seemed more laid back, like you'd rather read your comics or go to the arcade with your friends rather than fight. You're not even in the kendo club!"

Almost everyone besides Hiei and the masked fighter sweatdropped.

_Ah, the stereotypical 'all-girls-who-fight-join-the-kendo-club' thing. _Chisato thought to herself. "I'm not in it because I don't like kendo, but I _can_ fight."

She looked down when she saw the demon Hiei walk up to her, his face displaying an unamused look. "So, you're the human woman who's supposed to fight with us?"

Chisato was 5'7, so she toppled over the petite demon by many inches, which made it a bit hard for her to take him seriously. But, she knew he was a seasoned fighter and a well known demon, so she fought the urge to crack a short joke. "Yes, I am." She answered, holding her hand out for him to shake. He said nothing else, keeping his hands behind his back. He seemed as if he was analyzing her, seeing if she was worthy to fight in the tournament.

Next thing anyone knew, Hiei had his sword out and swung it at Chisato. Kuwabara and Yusuke gasped as the girl blocked it with her left wrist brace. She was surprised by his attack, but couldn't say she didn't know he was going to do something to her. "Hiei, what the hell?" Yusuke practically shouted, glaring at him.

"Yeah, Hiei, why'd you do that?" Kuwabara got in Hiei's face and glared at him also, not liking the sudden violence against a woman. "You can't sneak up on a girl like that!"

"Hn." Hiei just smirked at the two panicking boys. "Relax, fools. I was just making sure she could at least hold her own against an attack." He sheathed his sword, walking away from Chisato to stand next to Kurama.

"Uh, I guess I'm good then?" She laughed, scratching her head a bit then mumbled. "That kind of scared the crap out of me though..."

Kurama just shook his head, chuckling, then looked to Chisato. "Don't mind Hiei." The redhead gave her a kind smile. "He's like that. You'll get used to it in time."

In the center of the group of demons, the captain raised his arm – the arm with the hook for a hand. "Enough with pesky distractions!" He ordered. "Let's all get on board."

Everyone followed his orders and got on the ship, waiting for it to depart. The sound of the horn made a loud sound as the boat quickly set off to Hanging Neck island.

* * *

><p><em>I hate boats...Jeez. <em>Chisato thought as she leaned over the rail of the boat, feeling like she was going to throw up. She loved the water, but hated how boats rocked back and forth, having always been one to get sick easily.

"Is this trip getting to be too much for the human woman?" She didn't have to look to see where that voice came from.

"Now, Hiei~ She's just seasick. It's very common for humans." Kurama defended.

Chisato forced herself to stand up straight and turned away from the rail, crossing her arms. "I'm fine." She was not going to look weak in front of these guys. "I was just...looking at the water, is all."

Hiei smirked. "Has anyone told you that you're a horrible liar?"

_Yes..._Chisato's eyebrow twitched slightly as she tried to ignore the little demon. She heard the captain of the ship announce a battle royal and that each team had to let their best fighter fight in it. Looking to her side, she saw that Yusuke had fallen asleep. _He must've been really tired._ She thought, glancing away and back to the giant ring in the middle of the boat. She wondered if she should fight, maybe they wanted to see what she could do. Glancing at the five of them – minus Yusuke – from the corner of her eye, she saw Kuwabara go on about how his spirit sword would easily beat the competition. Despite his gloating, the masked fighter suddenly stepped up to fight himself. _I wonder who he is..._Chisato looked at him curiously as he walked to the arena.

Everyone watched as all of the demons charged at the masked fighter, who defeated them easily with one blow. "Damn..." Chisato mumbled, impressed. Everyone looked at the masked fighter in awe. Kuwabara congratulated the fighter when he came back, asking if they could see under his mask. The masked fighter pointed behind them, showing all the demons were staring at them, all plotting to kill them and each other so their own team would be the last.

"I sense a little hostility..." Chisato joked, looking around at all the demons surrounding them.

Kuwabara looked at her. "A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot."

The demons charged at them, ready to kill. Chisato jumped up and a light frosty mist surrounded her, cresent moon-shaped twin blades then appeared in both of her hands and she dove into the crowd of demons, slicing through them one by one. After she had defeated mos of them, a smaller ogre tried to pounce on her from behind. "Die, human bi–" The demon was silenced by a roundhouse kick to the skull, falling on the ground with a bleeding head. Chisato looked around, in case there were anymore left, then breathed a sigh of relief and let her twin blades dissolve away for the time being.

"Come on! You can't scare me, grandma! I'll knock you back to your grave!" Someone shouted.

Surprised, she turned around to see where the voice came from. It was Yusuke. He had apparently knocked out some demon that had tried to kill him in his sleep. "What the..." She looked at him with wide eyes.

"That's a relief." Kuwabara commented. "He's finally awake."

"No, fool, he's sleeping." Hiei corrected the carrot top in an irritated tone as he, Kurama, and the masked fighter walked up to him and Chisato.

Kuwabara gave him a confused look. "Huh? Right now?"

"Quit, you stupid old lady!" Yusuke continued then fell down on the boat, asleep once again.

"Even in his slumber, Yusuke is still training." Kurama commented. "His preparation should make us all jealous."

Chisato raised an eyebrow. Sometimes it was like Yusuke knew what was happening, even when he slept. "He was always so odd..."

"_Yeah, he's a nutcase."_ Miyabi agreed with her. She could imagine the demon nodding with her arms crossed in a very sage-like way – not that anything about Miyabi was sage-like.

"Hey, he's still my friend!" Chisato found herself whispering that instead of thinking it and covered her mouth.

"What are you two mumbling?" Questioned Kurama, he and the rest of them looking at her and Kuwabara.

Chisato jumped slightly and she and Kuwabara exchanged glances. She then waved the three of them off with a nervous look. "Oh, nothing! Carry on with your business, heheh..."

"Hpmh. They're trying to talk in their sleep when they're still awake." Hiei smirked and they walked to the front of the boat.

Chisato sweatdropped and looked to the ground. Well, at least they didn't say she was crazy...

* * *

><p>Chisato looked up as the large crowd of demons booed her and the team as they entered the tournament stadium. Their shouts made her want to shake her head. Demons complain about humans being this and that, but they could be just as bad. They seemed to center their hate on her for the time being, one reason being because she was a <em>human woman<em> and the second being that Yusuke was asleep therefore he couldn't hear their threats.

"Get the human wench out of there!" One of them yelled.

Chisatos eyebrow started to twitch in frustration and she purposely walked behind the rest of the team to secretly flip that demon off, sticking her tongue out at him. The demons only became more enraged.

"What the hell?" Another said. "She's got no manners either! She needs to learn her place!"

Hearing the commotion, Kuwabara – who was carrying Yusuke – and the rest of them glanced back at her. She gave them an innocent look as if she never did anything.

"I guess they don't like me, huh?" She smiled, scratching her head with a sweatdrop.

The guys decided to leave her be and continued walking to the arena. Once they all got there, a staredown went on between them and team Rokuyukai. Although the little incident in their hotel room with Rinku and Zero yesterday was troubling, Chisato really couldn't bring herself to take them seriously. They just looked too funny and weird. Their leader, Zero, looked like a total football jock who was missing his varsity jacket and – well – Rinku was a kid.

"**Don't take them lightly. They are not to be underestimated." **Akio ordered. Neither he or Miyabi could actually read her mind, they only heard her when she meant to speak to them, but they could see what she saw and they understood how someone wouldn't take them seriously.

_Right..._Chisato had to admit, they probably were a lot stronger than they looked. And Akio said that in just a nick of time. By then, Zero had been emitting fire from his body and his spirit energy raised greatly.

"I want to fight that one." A voice declared.

Chisato saw that the rather plain-looking one of the Rokuyukai bunch was pointing at her.

"Eh, me?" She raised an eyebrow, not expecting anyone to challenge her right off the bat.

The demon nodded. "Yeah, you. I never tossed around a human woman before. I always wanted to know what'd it'd be like." He chuckled darkly.

Kuwabara clenched his fist at the plain demon. "Hey, watch it!"

Grinning, Chisato walked in front of her team, waving Kuwabara off. "It's fine." She put her hands on her hips . "I'll teach this chump a lesson, don't worry about me."

The ring announcer, Koto, looked back and forth between the two. "Alright, you heard 'em!" She started. "It's Team Rokuyukai's Ramma versus Team Urameshi's Chisato!" The crowd cheered, ready to see some blood spill – rather Chisato's blood.

As their teams left them to fight, Chisato and Ramma had a staredown of their own. It was time for her to show these demons what she could do.

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> I know, I know, there's no Ramma in Team Rokuyukai. But, remember the two guys that Chu beat up? The hippie and the plain-looking demon. 'Ramma' is the plain-looking one, I just named him that because he needed name. And, in case you're wondering, Chisato won't end up with Kuwabara. Just thought I'd get that out of the way XD It's more of a one-sided thing, since Kuwabara loves Yukina obviously. If you look at the 'characters' of this story, you'll know who she'll end up with ;)

**Warning, rant-like: **Due to some reviews I've had in the past, please don't say that Chisato is a Mary-Sue because she was able to defeat those demons easily. In that scene, everyone in Team Urameshi beats those demons and Chisato is no different. I'm a bit anal about that since people accuse OCs of being Mary-Sues very easily.


	3. Secrets

"And..." Koto raised her hand to start the match as both teams watched their members from the sidelines. "Begin!"

Ramma grinned at Chisato. "Ya know, you got a real pretty face." Chisato narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he was getting at. "Let me apologize ahead of time, since I gotta mess it up!" He started to charge at her, quicker than she thought.

She dodged a punch he gave her in a nick of time, almost getting hit. Jumping back before he hit another blow, she studied him carefully. Looks like she couldn't half-ass this fight. _It seems his specialty. _She thought, forming her crescent twin blades. _Too bad I was never a very fast runner. I'll have to rely on my strength and spirt energy._

"Fancy little toys you got there." Ramma smirked as he spoke. This guy talked too much.

Chisato grinned, twirling the blades around. "Yep, I have to use only the best to take out a charmer like you." She said sarcastically. Her grin widened when Ramma's smirk disappeared and he scowled.

"Why you..." He charged at her again, going in for another punch. Chisato blocked it with her wrist guards, swiping at him with her right twin blade. The hit landed on his left shoulder, making some blood seep out, and he stepped back. Before Chisato saw anything else, he disappeared. _W-What?_ Chisato looked around, trying not to lose him.

"Chisato, behind you!" She heard Kuwabara yell and looked behind herself.

Ramma knocked her sideways before she could fully turn and sent her flying into the arena's floor. The blow was so hard, it took up some of the tiles and she was covered in debris.

"It seem like Ramma's too fast for Chisato, she can't keep up with his attacks!" Koto told the audience, watching the fight like a hawk.

Rubbing her head, Chisato stood back up and got in fighting position again. Suddenly, Ramma started to run circles around her, creating a tornado-like wind. She heard Koto scream and assumed the wind was strong enough to blow the fox girl away. _Speaking of blowing away..._Chisato felt her body slide slightly around the arena floor and stood up, trying to firmly plant her feet on the ground as she covered her face. She was knocked down again when Ramma came out of no where and punched her in the jaw, disappearing into the tornado of speed once again. Ignoring the pain, Chisato tried to think of a way to stop his assult.

"Ah!" She let out a shout of pain, feeling a strong hit to her back. Falling to her knees for a second before getting back up, she bit her lip. _Damn, this guy is better than I thought he'd be. _She thought, then soon came up with a plan.

"I can't see anything, folks!" Koto tried to peer in through the tornado, but couldn't see anything besides a blurry figure in the middle of it. "As far as I can tell, I think that's Chisato in the middle of Ramma's attack. How she can counter it, I don't know, but I want to see some bones break or something!"

"What's happening?" Kuwabara asked, hearing Chisato's scream a few moments ago. He couldn't see the two fighters either and felt very out of the loop, since the two demons and the masked fighter beside him seemed like they could see everything without a problem.

Kurama observed the fight carefully, he and Hiei could see what Kuwabara's human eyes could not. He watched as Chisato got into a certain position that didn't look like a defense. "She's not quick enough to detect Ramma's movement, so I believe she's trying to think of an alternate strategy."

"Really?" Kuwabara looked to Kurama then back to the arena. "I hope it works."

_There's only one thing to do. But, it's going to take a lot of my spirit energy. _Chisato started to form a barrier around herself to prevent more of Ramma's attacks as she placed her hands in front of herself. A small, multicolored, ball of light formed in her hands, gradually growing bigger and bigger. She raised her hands up when the ball became nearly the size of her whole body. _Here it goes..._

Ramma stopped running, gaping at the ball of Chisato's spirit energy. "What the hell is that?" He yelled, then shook his head. "No matter, I'll kill you before you even get to use it!" He charged at her again, ready to land a final blow.

The ball of energy began to spark violently, making Ramma stop in his track and cover his face. "Spirit bomb!" Chisato shouted, making the ball explode and blow the demon away. The explosion disintegrated the tornado and left Ramma no where to be found. Luckily for those outside of the ring, Ramma's now gone tornado provided a sort of protection and blast didn't reach all the way to the audience.

"What a great way to start the tournament, people! We already had fireworks at the beginning, but Chisato had given us more fireworks and a bone-shattering attack!" Koto look around the arena, seeing nothing but Chisato standing in the middle of the ring. "I can't see Ramma anywhere. Could we assume the worst?"

"Uh..." A member of the audience backed up in his seat when he saw smoldering ashes and a burnt shirt land on the ground in front of him. "I think I found him."

A bit disappointed there was no blood or bones around, Koto observed the ashes, then called the match. "Well, folks, I think that explains it! Team Urameshi gets the first win!"

Chisato breathed a sigh of relief, starting to walk over to the sidelines. She didn't want anyone to catch on, but she dead tired after using that attack. She felt a little weak, since this was the first match and Ramma wasn't the team leader, but it took so much energy to fight him. There would surely be stronger fighters than he was. She'd have to train harder and more than she usually did in her spare time. She did not want to be the underdog of the team like so many people expected her to be.

As she hopped down from the arena to the sidelines, she heard something. "Thatta girl, Chisato..." She looked to where Kuwabara had laid Yusuke, hearing him mumble in his sleep. "You did great..."

_Wow, Yusuke's called me Takahashi for so long I forgot that he knew my first name._ She thought to herself, smiling a little.

"Great job, Chisato!" Kuwabara congratulated as soon as she got back, then turned to the audience when he heard loud boos. "Hey, shut up!" After a few empty threats he looked back at her, continuing. "Don't worry about the next fight, I'll handle whoever's next."

Chisato smiled, taking a place in the middle of him and the masked fighter. "Thanks, Kuwabara." She looked back at the arena, hearing Koto announce for the next two fighters to step up.

"Yes, like the oaf said, you should let the men handle the rest." Hiei smirked as he gave Chisato a glance from the corner of his eye.

Glaring at him, Chisato racked her brain for something smart to say back. "I beat the guy, can't you give me a little credit for that?"

"_Great comeback." _Miyabi sarcastically joked.

_Give me a break, I was never good at witty comebacks! _Chisato responded.

Hiei put his hands in his pocket. "Yes, but you've already used so much of your spirit energy."

Chisato sweatdropped. Of course he knew about that. "Well..." _Think of a comeback. Think of a comeback. _"Whatever."

"Was that your version of a comeback?" The fire demon's smirk only widened.

Chisato tried to ignore him and turned away. "Hmph."

"Oh, that's mature."

She huffed. "Bully..."

"Hn." He said no more and left her alone to watch the now beginning fight between Kuwabara and Team Rokuyukai's Rinku.

"You." Chisato heard someone's muffled voice call. She looked to her right, where the voice seemed to come from and saw the masked fighter glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Although 'his' voice sounded more feminine than masculine. "Meet me on the outskirts of Hanging Neck island, tonight."

Wondering what the masked fighter wanted, but having no reason deny him, Chisato nodded. It was worth checking out anyway.

Suddenly feeling a pain in her jaw, Chisato flinched. "Crap..." She mumbled. Ramma sure got her in the jaw good, it hurt like a bitch. She rubbed it gently as she watched Kuwabara's fight. He seemed to be doing good, dominating the small Rinku like he was nothing. She then noticed someone walk up to her and turned her head. It was Kurama, looking at her with his gentle and polite expression as he did everyone...well, that wasn't his enemy.

"Are you hurt?" He asked. "I have healing powers that take care of your wounds, although I can't do much for your spirit energy." He gave a light chuckle that made Chisato sweatdrop. So everyone knew her spirit energy was nearly depleted...Great.

Chisato's injuries weren't too serious, she just had a bruised jaw and back, but figured it would be rude to turn down the help and nodded. "Sure, thank you." She said quietly, taking her hand off of her jaw.

Kurama noticed her sulking expression and gave her a more reassuring smile. "Don't worry, even though it was your first fight you never know how strong your enemy will be." Chisato looked a surprised and embarrassed at the fact that he caught her look. "You did what you had to do and you won, that's what matters."

There was truth in his words, although Chisato didn't feel any better about herself. "I know, but I just feel like..."

"You wanted to prove yourself, because you're a human female?"

It took those words to actually be spoken for Chisato to realize how unneeded that was. What did she really have to prove? Koenma had enough faith in her to put her on the mission, that was enough. "Yeah..." She nodded.

"You shouldn't think that you have anything to prove."

Chisato saw that Kurama had a calm way of scolding people, but it worked.

Taking his hands away, he decided to continue the conversation a bit more. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you train for the tournament? All of us either trained with each other or, in Yusuke's case, with a master."

"Well..." His question made her think. She had been training by herself since she was thirteen. Akio had said that she was old enough and ready to fight, so he patiently instructed her on how to train herself. Miyabi...did what Miyabi usually does and either critiqued her training strategies or bitched about them. It was the demon's _gentle_ way of letting Chisato know if she was doing a good job. "My guardians."

That's the conversation Kurama wanted to steer into. He kept a stoic face as he listened to her continue.

"Miyabi and Akio, my guardians, teach me. They help me train by instructing me how to train by myself, so that's what I did. I trained in the forest on the outskirts of my town, so my mother wouldn't find out."

"I see." He cautiously pressed on further. "And, how do they talk to you?"

This guy sure asked a lot of questions, huh? She felt like she was in a hot seat being interrogated. "They talk to me in my mind, in a way." Chisato wondered if he'd think that she was crazy after saying that. "Like a sort of telepathy."

Her words didn't surprise Kurama. He was an old demon - or was - and he had seen many things in his day, this was no different. "Like you're possessed." He said. Chisato couldn't tell whether that was a question or a statement, but it did explain what she meant.

"Yes, like that." She nodded. Kurama noticed something in her eyes, her pupils had dilated for a millisecond before returning to normal size once again. He refrained from raising an eyebrow, curious about what that meant. He was going to trust that it didn't mean what dilated pupils usually meant and came to the conclusion that maybe it had something to do with Miyabi and Akio.

Turning back to Kuwabara's match, Chisato changed the subject. "Kuwabara..." She mumbled, her eyes widening slightly. The carrot top was being held up in the air by Rinku's yo yos, the young demon about to drop him.

Kurama turned his gaze to the arena also, but he was no fool. He knew Chisato changed the subject for a reason and he would find out what that reason was.

* * *

><p><strong>CandiesCloset:<strong> I'm going to end it here, because I'm having a bit of writer's block tonight. Kurama seems to have an interest in Miyabi and Akio. Does he have a grudge against one of them? *le gasp* Or can he just relate to Chisato himself?

I wrote more, but fanfiction somehow logged me out while I was writing it and I'm too frustrated to write it again since it was so long. I feel like this story is getting boring already and I'm trying to fix it. So, sorry if the chapter isn't exciting. I've also been thinking that Chisato seems to have a better backstory with Yusuke for romance, so I'm wondering if this should be a Yusuke/OC. We'll see how it goes. Be sure to tell me your opinions on it!


End file.
